TwoTone Eyes
by KayKatastr0phe
Summary: What happens when Toby is drawn back into the Labyrinth, now as a teenager? If Jareth has his way then quite a few things are going to happen.
1. Ch 1 Memories

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

I started this at 1 in the morning for my wonderful girlfriend, Kadaj :3 I hope you get a little enjoyment from this dear. I know how much you like Labyrinth.

Toby's 18 now and he's wishing he could disappear. Too many people are hassling him about the strange things he says sometimes and about the even stranger dreams he's been having. What had Sarah said about Goblins so long ago…?

_Things in italics are either thoughts, memories, or dreams._ Things in normal type are normal speech and whatnot.

I don't really know what else needs to be explained.

WARNINGS [and other notes]: A few OC's are gonna get slapped in here just for the purpose of making things a little more interesting, and besides… Toby doesn't have any friends when he's a baby right? Friends are vital to this fic. I also gave him a bit of a punk/ goth/ emo kid type of style. I just figured it would be fun to play around with. This is a SLASH fic with Jareth and Toby so if you don't like, you don't have to read it. Got it? Good. Now for those who DO read it… Please review! I'm not a huge fan of flamers so ya'll can go away now if that's what you're gonna do. Kaythanksbai.

Enjoy!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

_"Just fear me… Love me… Do as I say and I will be your slave…"_ Toby Williams woke with a start, swallowing hard to try to relieve the dryness in his mouth. Who had said those words…? That voice sounded strangely familiar as well but he couldn't place it. Maybe it was just something from one of the stories his sister used to tell him when he was a kid. He had loved those stories oh so much but since Sarah had moved out… all the stories had left with her, and Toby often sat around in her old room looking through old books and theater props that she had left behind.

"Who are you…?" He whispered to the voice he often heard in his head, looking out the window from his bed. "Why can't I ever see your face?" Somewhere deep in his imagination Toby thought he heard a chuckle, but it must have been the house settling. Damned old place was always making weird sounds. The teen licked his lips as he rolled over, trying to get the dry, sticky taste of sleep off his tongue. It wasn't working. With a sigh he heaved himself out of bed and stretched as he glanced over at his clock, running his fingers through his shaggy dark brown hair.

_'Three-thirty in the God damned morning… Why couldn't you have woken me up two hours from now?'_ He thought sourly to his dream, knowing full well that now that he was awake it would be hell trying to get to sleep again. Making his way down the hall quietly he peaked into Sarah's old room and all his feelings of aggravation left him. He loved his sister a lot and just thinking about her and how she would tell him a story before sending him back to bed on nights like this sent a jolt of loneliness through him. He tiptoed past his parent's room and down the stairs quickly, not wanting to risk waking them. The house felt much too quiet as he pulled a glass from the shelf, having to sand up on his toes to reach one, as they were all tucked in the back of the cupboard and he was a bit shorter than most boys his age. His dad had always assured him that he would hit a big growth spurt someday but he was eighteen now and "someday" was starting to feel like "the thirty-second of Never". The teen sighed as he turned the cold tap on the kitchen sink and filled the glass. He smirked a bit to himself when he heard the slight 'clink' of his lip-ring against the side of the glass. At first he had gotten the piercing to piss off his parents (which he had succeeded in doing), but now he kept it because he had grown to like the look. One of his close friends, Anya Marie, had suggested he make the full transformation from a quiet kid that no one really noticed to a darker, yet at the same time, more flamboyant, nuisance two years ago. Toby had protested at first, telling her that, first of all, it didn't really seem like something that would look good on him and second, he wasn't gay. Not in the least. But Anya had only grinned at him. Somehow she had known that he would go along with it whether he wanted to or not. And he did.

"Sneak." The brunette chuckled softly setting his glass down and starting back up the stairs, still smiling at the memories.

First to change had been the clothes. Normally he was just… neutral. Blending in with everyone else in the school just right, but Anya and her boyfriend, Kata Malchick, had seen to it right away that Toby was squeezed into a pair of her black jeans (Kata's pants would have been far too baggy on him, he was a twig and the other male had a larger build than him all together) and thrown into one of his baggy, band t-shirts. He felt a bit awkward as Kata looked him over while Anya was off gathering a few other things to try on him. He couldn't help but blush a little as those dark eyes swallowed him up, never once leaving his slight frame, almost as if he were seriously considering something other than the change in wardrobe. He had been so entranced by his friend's eyes he was caught completely off guard when Anya tackled him to the floor and sat squarely on his stomach.

_"A-Anya! What are you doing!"_ He had shouted in surprise.

_"I thought you said you WEREN'T gay."_ The girl had teased him, leaning down close to his ear.

_"W-what are you talking about?"_ Toby felt the blush rise to his cheeks again as he remembered Anya giggling and asking him why he'd been staring at her boyfriend. That was the last thought the teen had before he slipped back into sleep, much easier than he had first thought.

_"You'll know soon enough, Toby…"_ A voice whispered as he started falling into a cross between a dream and a memory. _"You'll know soon enough…"_

~xoxo~

_"I thought you said you WEREN'T gay, Toby." Anya teased in her friend's ear after tackling him to the ground._

_"W-what are you talking about?" He stammered back. "I'm not."_

_"Then why were you staring at Kata like that? Hmm?" She giggled. Toby shoved at her shoulders. She was heavier than she looked._

_"HE was staring at ME!" The brunette defended himself, a blush starting to creep over his cheeks. "You should be more worried about that than my sexual preferences." He muttered._

_"She's not worried about me. I can look all I want, so long as I don't touch." Kata winked at the two of them, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms with a little smirk tilting his lips that only made Toby blush darker. He HAD been checking him out! That son of a-…_

_"Hey wait a sec! What the hell do you think you're doing Anya!" Toby's voice rose an octave as his friend pulled an eyeliner pencil out of her little bag of tricks with a giggle._

_"I told you. We're changing your ENTIRE image." She explained. "Kata come here and hold his head still for me, will you?" The older male pushed himself away from the wall and brushed his hair out of his eyes before sitting down behind Toby and putting a knee on each side of his head and his hands under his chin to hold him still. Anya just put her knees on his arms and sat on his chest so that he couldn't push her away. Not that he would have been able to at the moment. Kata was WAY too close to him for the teen to want to do much of anything._

_"Don't worry." Kata whispered, leaning down and letting his lips brush over his helpless friend's ear ever so slightly. "She won't stab your eye out. As long as you don't move." Toby gulped and nodded as Anya moved in with the pencil, dragging it in soft careful lines over his lower lids._

_"Ta-da!" The girl sat back and admired her work with a grin, not even noticing how Kata's thumbs continued to caress their friend's jaw softly in an attempt to calm him even though the 'ordeal' was over. "He looks good. What do you think, hun?" Kata just grinned._

_"Looks great, babe." He nodded, releasing Toby's face and standing. He kissed the top of Anya's head with a gentle smile. "So how else are you going to torture the poor boy today?" He teased, running his fingers through her tri-coloured hair softly._

_"I think I'm done… For today." Anya said, standing and pulling Toby up with her to fully survey her handy-work. "What do you think To?" She asked turning him towards the mirror with a smile. A short gasp caught in Toby's throat. He knew it was a mirror but somehow he thought it was a totally different person looking back at him. He stepped closer to the glass and touched the corner of his eye, admiring the work Anya had done._

_"I could get used to this." He smiled._

~xoxo~

_"Toby, Toby, Toby… You'll be mine soon enough…"_

~xoxo~

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Toby only nodded at Kata's question. "It'll hurt." He warned._

_"I know." The brunette's breath hitched as his friend's fingers ghosted over his lips._

_"Want me to just do it quick and get it over with?" The concern in the older males voice made the younger's insides churn._

_"Yeah."_

_"Alright then. If you say so." Toby squeezed his eyes shut and a sharp pain shot through his lip then was gone, replaced by a slight burn and tingle. "Hmm. Not bad."_

_"Lookin' good!" Anya complimented, holding up a small mirror. Toby touched the hoop in his lip tenderly, flinching back when it throbbed under his fingertips. "Seriously To, I told you this would be a good look for you." She smiled brightly._

_"You know I'm only doing this to make my dad mad, right?"  
"Yeah, but still!" Toby had to admit… Anya was right. The look suited him better than the bland, "I'm-just-going-to-blend-with-the-crowd" look. He was confused when he saw Anya nod out of the corner of his eye but lit up red a second later when he felt Kata's lips touch the new pierce softly. "Awww! Toby, you're blushing!" Anya giggled._

_"I think that answers your question dear." Kata chuckled. "I'd say he's a little curious."_

~xoxo~

Toby wanted to punch his alarm clock.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid thing." He groaned, pulling his pillow over his face. "You suck." He muttered when the buzzing didn't stop. "That was a good dream…" The buzzing still wasn't stopping.

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Before I say ANYHING else… I'm sorry I turned Kata into a bit of a creeper/ made him bi honey! 33333 To all you confused people… Kata and Anya are two of my girlfriend's OC's. Kata isn't really a raging creep. So hopefully I haven't ruined him. Sorry babe. Loveeee yoooouuu 3

MOVING ON! Yeah, this first chapter was really just to explain Toby's style and give you an idea of the people he hangs around with these days. Don't worry. Things will get a bit more… Labyrinth-y… in later chapters. You just have to keep reading to find out why this is rated M. kolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

Well thanks for reading. Hope you liked it!

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	2. Ch 2 Not Crazy

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Here's chapter two of Two-Tone Eyes. I hope this is coming along alright. I'm just writing it as I go along. I DO have a general plot lined out but things are just kinda happening as they happen. I have the feeling that I'll be enjoying this chapter and the next :3 won't tell you why. You have to figure it out on your own.

Same warnings and notes as last time. It's pretty simple really. Not rocket science.

Well I hope you enjoy it!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

"So. Tell me, one more time, what you heard." Toby groaned as Jasper Khell asked the question, slowing down to a pained jog, holding his side. His friend slowed his pace as well and started jogging backwards to look into his eyes.

"The voice said _'Just fear me… Love me… Do as I say and I will be your slave'_ that's all." He panted, bending over and stopping all together. "This sucks by the way. Why are you making me do this again?" The brunette glared at his blonde friend who just smirked at him in the bright lights of the football field. It was six thirty in the morning and the two of them had been running for about half and hour. Jasper was a runner. Toby most defiantly was not.

"It's good for you." Jasper answered simply. "Lay down on your back. It helps." He sighed pushing Toby back by his shoulders. "Didn't Sarah tell us a story one time with the Goblin King where he said the same thing?" Jasper had been a fan of Sarah's stories as well and he knew most of them by heart.

"Yeah she did… And that's what I thought it was at first. Just remembering a story. But then before I feel asleep… He… It…" He amended. He couldn't be totally personifying this voice. Not yet. "Said _'You'll know soon enough Toby… You'll know soon enough'_ and I thought I heard something else… Something really… Weird." Toby crossed his arms behind his head and a strained look passed over his eyes. The blonde sat down next to his friend and stretched, looking a bit worried.

"Tell me." He coaxed.

"It said… _'Toby, Toby, Toby… You'll be mine soon enough…'_ What the hell do you think that means, Jazz?" He was frowning now.

"I don't know… But I'm sure it's nothing. Have you taken anything, Toby?" Toby's eyes flashed with something close to anger.

"What! No! You know I would never- Jasper!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to say… I know you wouldn't do that, but it's the only logical explanation to what's going on with you. It's that or you're still depressed about Sarah leaving."

"That's probably it." The brunette sighed, sitting up. "My imagination's running away with me, that's all." Toby stood with Jasper's help. "Thanks."

"See? All better." Jasper grinned. "Come on. Get running you slacker."

"Screw you."

~xoxo~

"I'd like it if you could stay awake in my class Mr. Williams." Toby snapped up at a cold voice right next to his ear. "Would you like to explain WHAT about my class is so boring that you feel the need to sleep through it?" A few snickers rippled through the class as he rubbed his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry sir… I… I didn't sleep well last night and this morning, Jasper…"

"What about Mr. Khell?" His teacher was royally pissed off.

"Son of a bitch made me get up an hour and a half early to run." He smirked as the class laughed. Including Jasper.

"Excuse me?" Toby raised an eyebrow at his teacher's anger. "What have I told you about using that language in my classroom?"

"You told me to knock it the fuck off." More laughter and a redder face from his teacher.

"Stay awake." He growled.

"Coward…" Toby muttered reopening his notebook and copying down the last few lines of notes before turning the page and writing what he had heard again.

_"Just fear me… Love me… Do what I say and I will be your slave."_

"What?" The brunette didn't notice the fact that he had said the words aloud and now everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Nothing…" Toby stood and gathered his books and his bag before leaving the room in a hazy, angry hurry.

"Toby!"

~xoxo~

"Hey, I heard you had a freak out in Mosher's class Williams. Goin' nuts?" Toby just looked at the floor as yet another taunt was shot his way. They hadn't let up all day as news of his strange behaviour had spread through the school quickly and without mercy. The looks and snickers burning him worse than any match he had ever played with.

"Tob-…"

"I'M NOT FUCKING CRAZY!" He shouted before even checking to see who it was that was coming up behind him. The cafeteria went quiet as all eyes turned to him. The brunette's face went red as he turned and saw Kata grinning down at him.

"I never said you were, kid." He smirked, patting him on the shoulder. "You know… You should probably leave for the rest of the day. I could get you out, you know." Toby just rested his chin on his arms, and sighed.

"I can live with it. I'm used to all the looks. Don't worry about it, Kata…"

"I WILL worry about it, To. You're like family. Family takes care of family." Kata smiled, taking Toby's arm and pulling him up. "You, sir, are going home."

~xoxo~

"Toby! What are you doing home!" Toby flinched back at his father's angry voice.

"You didn't receive the call?" Kata put his hand on his younger friend's shoulder to calm him down. "Toby had a bit of a… panic attack today in class. You didn't answer the call so I took the liberty of bringing him home for you." The older male lied with an easy smile. "I'll just go tuck him into bed sir, no need to worry about any-…"

"TOBY! I heard you had to go home! Is everything okay! What happened!"

"Anya, calm down. Please." Kata muttered as his girlfriend burst into the house. "He had a panic attack, I brought him home and I was about to get him up to his room. Care to join us? Quietly?" He added with a raised eyebrow. Anya nodded, casting Toby a worried glance as she followed them up the stairs.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on here!" Anya sighed, aggravated, as she sat down on the window seat with a huff. "I'm so confused." She pouted. Toby flopped down on his bed, landing face first on his pillow.

"People are calling our little buddy here crazy. I guess he was acting weird in Mr. Mosher's class or something." Kata explained, sitting down on the side of Toby's bed. "Hey hold up. Don't cry, To." He murmured, rubbing his friends back softly as he sobbed into the pillow.

"What's happening to me…?" He asked with a shaky voice. "I feel so… sick… and I can't get my head around all of this. First I start hearing voices, then I start talking to myself and blacking out. What's wrong with me, Kata…?" Tears trickled down Toby's soft face and dripped off his chin. Anya came over and sat next to the two males and wiped the younger's tears away from his eyes.

"You'll be okay, Toby." She whispered, hugging her friend. The concern that was shown to him only made Toby want to cry harder.

"C-could you guys give me a couple minutes?" He asked, sniffling. His friends nodded and stood up silently, Kata patting his back softly and Anya giving him one last concerned look before leaving with her boyfriend and closing the door behind her.

As the young man laid back down and stared up at his ceiling he started reciting one of the stories that Sarah had told him. The one where he had been taken away by the Goblins at his sister's request when he was a baby. He desperately tried to remember exactly how the words went, wishing that he could really disappear to the Goblin City. He was only slightly aware of the fact that he was still crying and he didn't care. He needed the outlet. Through his tears, Toby smiled, thinking about how the Goblins and their King would welcome him back to the city after all these long years now that he was grown.

"I wish… I wish the Goblins really would take me away… right now." He muttered. The clash of thunder outside of his window made the brunette jump. He hadn't even noticed the storm brewing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something dart behind his book case. He sat up with a short gasp and stared at the spot before another quick movement on the other side of his room caught his attention. Before he could catch another glimpse of the thing something hit his window. He jumped and trembled slightly as he watched a white Barn Owl flap on the other side of the glass. The two windows swung open suddenly letting in a gust of cold air and rain. Toby expected the owl to fly in as well but as the bird flapped closer a bolt of lightning blinded him for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, it was all he could do to keep from screaming for help. Standing before him, amidst a swirling cloud of glittering dust, with a grin spread across his lips was a man. A stranger. Dressed in a way Toby had only ever seen in… the stories!

"Hello Toby." The man smiled warmly at Toby but there was something else behind the gesture. Something slightly menacing.

"Y-you're him. Aren't you?" The teen stammered, backing up a pace. "You're the Goblin King."

"You catch on quickly. Just like your sister did so many years ago." The king reached out and touched Toby's cheek, wiping away a stray tear that was left there.

"M-my sister? Sarah? Y-you mean that all those stories she told me were…"

"True? Yes." The smile turned to a bit of a smirk as the man glanced up and down Toby's body. "I didn't expect something like this from you, little one." He chuckled, his fingers resting on the piercing in his lip, causing a light blush to tint his cheeks. He couldn't help it. Only a few people had touched him as tenderly as that and they had all had ulterior motives when they had touched him like that. Kata and Jasper were fine examples.

"Why are you here? And what's your name?" He managed to ask.

"Why, you called me, Toby. I had to come for you. My name is Jareth. You did want to leave, didn't you?"

"W-well yes… I mean… no. What about my friends and family? I can't leave them. And school. I-…" Toby was cut off when Jareth put two fingers against his lips, shushing him.

"I know you don't care about that. I've been watching you. You're bored of school and of this town. As for your friends and family… if you obey me, you will be able to see them every now and again." Toby's heart started racing.

"You'd really take me away from here?" He asked, his breath hitching.

"Yes."

"Toby? Toby what's going on in there? I hear another voice. Is someone in there with you?"

"Anya." Toby hissed under his breath. "N-nothing's going on. Don't worry about it. Just telling myself one of Sarah's stories. I'll be fine Anya. You and Kata go on home."

"You don't sound fine, To." Kata's deep voice made Toby shiver slightly. "What's going on?"

"You have to make your choice now Toby. Come with me and be free of all this. Be a Prince. Or, stay here and be the same as you are. Live amongst the people that give you nothing and take from you everything, amongst the people that call you crazy, that insult you. Ridicule you." Toby bit his lip ring in aggravation, faced with the out-stretched hand of the King on one side and Kata's alluring voice and his fist pounding on the door with Anya begging him to come out on the other side. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes tight before reaching out and taking the older man's hand. Jareth chuckled and pulled Toby flush against his chest.

"Sorry guys…" He murmured, pressing close to the man he would soon call his King as he felt himself being pulled from his room.

~xoxo~

"Toby? Toby answer us." Anya called desperately through the door when Toby stopped talking.

"To? Come on man this isn't funny." Kata knocked on the door again.

"Should we go in?" Anya turned her blue eyes up to her boyfriends face and was almost surprised by how much worry she saw in his eyes.

"_Ja_." He muttered, turning the handle slowly. "Toby…?" He called into the room. It was far too quiet.

"Kata!" Anya gasped. "The window's open!" Kata rushed to the window and looked out into the storm. There was no sign of their friend.

"_Verdammt!_" The dark haired man cursed in German, slapping his hands down on the wet windowsill. "Where the hell could he have gone?" He growled, making his way over to the closet and yanking it open. He poked around in the clothes before slamming the door shut and stalking over to his friend's bed. He wouldn't put it past Toby to hide under here. He had seen him do it once before during another bad storm. Nothing.

"Kata, calm down. We'll find him." Tears were starting to trail down Anya's face. It was a bit frightening to see Kata like this but she knew that he was just trying to protect someone he cared about. The man sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Yeah… You're right. He probably just ran off for a little while. He'll be back soon." He sighed. "What is that?" He asked pointing at Toby's bed. There was a crystal ball just a little bit smaller than a baseball sitting on his pillow.

"Dunno. I've never seen it before. Jasper might know what it is though."

~xoxo~

"So he just vanished?" Jasper's light blue eyes were shining with worry as he pulled his platinum blonde hair back into a ponytail. "He didn't leave anything behind?"

"Well there was this." Anya pulled the crystal out of her bag and held it out to the blonde. "Any idea what it is?" Jasper's eyes lit up.

"I knew he wasn't going crazy. It WASN'T just a story!" He grinned taking the crystal from Anya's hands. "Here. Watch." He whispered turning the crystal over and over in his hands. Toby's face slowly materialized in the orb. "It really works! There he is! He looks fine. A little flustered perhaps, but fine."

"But WHERE is he?" Kata demanded.

"He's heading for the Goblin City."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Yay done with chapter two! Now that Toby's run off to the Goblin City you'll want to keep reading wont you? Of course you will. You're all nice people. I'm pretty sure of that.

A couple quick translations from German to English.

_Ja _= Yeah.

_Verdammt_ = Damn it.

That's all folks! Leave me reviews and all that happy fun stuff!

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	3. Ch 3 Welcome Back

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Yay for chapter three! I'm only this excited because I've written the majority of this fic right off the top of my head during the early hours of the morning.

So Toby's back in the Labyrinth with Jareth to guide him back to the Goblin City. Jasper gets what's going on back home in the "real world" but Kata and Anya are both still hopelessly confused. See, the only reason Jazz knew what to do with the crystal to get it to show them Toby, is the fact that he's heard all of Sarah's "stories". I figured I'd explain that right quick before I got started.

I might throw in a couple flashbacks here just for fun but I don't know yet.

WARNINGS! : Now you start to see that Jareth does, in fact, have ulterior motives, bringing Toby back to the city now. So once again. You don't like it? You don't have to read it.

Reviews would be amazingly lovely!

Enjoy!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

"So… WHERE exactly are we?" Toby asked, looking around this new, strange place that Jareth had brought him to. The Goblin King smiled down at the young man.

"Surely Sarah told you about this place. This is my Labyrinth, Toby. Normally I would have you solve it on your own, but seeing as you haven't lost anything or given anything up to me yet, I will guide you through safely to the Goblin City, and my castle." The brunette shot the older male a suspicious glance.

"What do you mean by that? The losing things or giving something away to you bit I mean." He asked, running his finger tips along the smooth surface of one of the walls in front of him.

"Your sister gave you up to me eighteen years ago. She had to solve the labyrinth on her own to get you back. It was a challenge for her. You haven't given me any reason to make you do this on your own." He explained calmly, leading the way down one of the long straight-aways of the maze. Toby almost had to trot to keep up with the king but he didn't let that bother him. This place was beautiful. Everything in the labyrinth sparkled. The walls, the floor, even the branches of the shrubs that grew over the path. There was a curious glow around everything as well. It gave the whole place a magical feel.

"So… Why did you build this place?" The teen asked, still looking around in awe.

"Why, to protect the city my dear boy. And all who reside in it." Jareth gave him a smile. "The city has to be safe. Now more than ever." The brunette gave him a curious look.

"And why's that?"

"Because you're here." Toby turned away as he felt a light blush creep over his cheeks. The King gave him another look, his eyes holding something close to admiration. It was then that Toby noticed his eyes.

"Your eyes… They're two different colours." He noted.

"That's right." Jareth nodded. "It was passed down in my family. A symbol of our power here. I could even give you one. You're here as a Price, Toby. A legend of sorts." Toby reeled back a couple of steps and stared at the King with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"You were meant to be my heir. That's why I was so determined to keep your sister away from you. You would have been raised here in the Goblin City, not knowing anything of the life you once had." The King had slowed his pace so that Toby could catch up and so that they could talk more comfortably. "I could tell, even then, that you were destined for greatness." Toby let out a scoffing laugh.

"I'm no great ruler. I can hardly even keep my grades up in school! And, really, would a Prince dress the way I do?" He cocked an eyebrow and held out his arms, inviting Jareth to look him over. He was wearing a worn out pair mono-black Chuck Taylor Converse, an old, slightly ripped, pair of Anya's black skinny-jeans and a black, grey striped long sleeved t-shirt that had been torn up all over, showing a dark red tank-top under, a Mötle Crüe hoodie and, of course, his lip ring.

"If he chooses to, yes." Jareth chuckled a little. He put an arm around Toby's shoulders and pulled him around a turn in the Labyrinth. "Would you accept the title if I offered it to you?" He asked, keeping his arm around the teen's shoulders.

"I… I would think about it." The brunette was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't as if he didn't like being this close to Jareth, because in all honesty he found it quite enjoyable, but that was the problem. His heart was beating too fast and he was afraid that the King would hear and misinterpret it as fear or… well anything else other than slight nervousness really. The older male smiled down at his charge before leaning down and kissing his right eye. The tingle started there and moved across his body, filling him with a pleasant warmth and something else… He couldn't quite place it. "What did you just do?"

"I marked you as mine." The King's lips brushed across Toby's cheek ever so lightly, bringing a blush to the surface of his skin quickly. He smirked at the easy reaction. "Your eye is now only half its original colour. The other half is a dark shade of green. Everyone will know you are protected here but they will also know that you have no power yet. I still have power over you Toby. You MUST obey me."

"And… What does that require? Doing house chores? Being a servant? What?" Jareth chuckled again, bringing another, darker, blush to Toby's cheeks.

"No my boy. I have much more… Interesting. Things planned for you."

~xoxo~

"He's WHAT! Don't you _dare_ play games with me Khell!" Kata growled.

"Hey! I'm telling the truth! That's what I saw in the crystal." Jasper defended, putting his hands up. "Sarah's stories weren't just stories. I always had the feeling that it was real but I didn't say anything… I thought everyone would think I was crazy…" Kata let out an aggravated sigh.

"How do we get him back?" Anya asked quietly.

"I don't know…"

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Yeah… That was A LOT shorter than I wanted it to be. But… I dunno. I think I lost my train of thought with this one.

Sorry for the shortness. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone! Leave me your reviews!

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe


	4. Ch 4 If Dreams Were Real

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Welcome to chapter four my dear readers. This chapter may be a bit short as well but it WILL make up for the last chapter. I promise. :3

Toby's been led all the way up to the castle, been shown around and whatnot and now he's sleeping for the first time. What kinds of dreams will Jareth give him? Read on to find out.

WARNINGS! : STILL rated M peeps. For a reason now.

Enjoy!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

Now that he was alone in his new room, Toby was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. He had learned how unpredictable this place [and it's King] could be from all of Sarah's stories. The brunette flopped back onto the pillows and tried to ignore the feeling creeping up and down his spine. It was odd… Some weird cross between fear, curiosity and… desire? He shook his head to get rid of that last one. That was the absolute LAST thing he needed. To be horny in a unfamiliar place where unfamiliar people [or their King] could walk in at any moment. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach to try to ignore the feeling, closing his eyes, and trying, again, to understand the place he was in. Jareth had given him some power here but nothing really substantial. Even if it was, he wouldn't know what to do with it anyway… They counted him as royalty here, and, as he understood it, he belonged exclusively to the King and would have some sort of tasks laid out for him in the morning. A new shiver ran up his spine. Why the hell did that excite him?

"Screw it…" He muttered into his pillow and closing his eyes, figuring he may as well try to sleep while he could and ignoring all the weird feelings churning around in his brain and his stomach…

~xoxo~

'_In nine hours and twenty-three minutes… You'll be mine…_'

~xoxo~

Toby picked his head up off of the pillow and looked around, totally confused. He was back home in his own bed. Was his short time in the Labyrinth just a stress induced dream? It must have been, he concluded. The storm was still pounding away outside and his pillow was still wet from his earlier tears. A quick glance at his clock told him that it was 1:32. He had been sleeping for only about forty-five minutes.

"Kata? Anya?" He called tentatively, wondering if his friends had stuck around while he napped. The handle of his door turned slowly before it opened and Kata poked his head in.

"Hey there sleepy head." He grinned. "Anya had to go to work. I figured you wouldn't sleep long. You don't really seem like the 'napping' type to me."

"Tch. You really need to spend more time around me then." Toby laughed. "I sleep all the time. I'm a 'lazy bum that will never amount to anything if he doesn't get his head off his pillow or out of the clouds', remember?" He raised an eyebrow at his friend as he quoted one of his former teacher's favourite ways to describe him.

"Oh yeah. Well. Anyway. How was your nap?" Kata fully entered the room and closed the door behind him. Toby was still groggy so he didn't notice when his friend locked the door quickly behind his back.

"It was okay. I had a really weird dream though." He answered as the other male walked over to his bed and sat down next to him, still smiling.

"How weird?" He asked.

"Very. You remember those stories I told you about right? The ones that my big sister used to tell me when I was a kid?" The brunette rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep and tried to hold back a yawn but failed miserably.

"_Ja_." Kata nodded.

"Well it was like… The stories were real. And the same guy that took me away when I was a baby, Jareth, came here again and took me back. I was some sort of Prince there I guess… He was… strange. Not in a bad way though. He seemed really interested in me…"

"What kind of interested?" The German man's dark eyes flashed with something close to jealousy.

"I don't know. He just couldn't take his eyes off me." Toby fidgeted a little at the look his friend was giving him. "What's with you?"

"To… I don't want that guy touching you." Kata's hand made it's way up to Toby's cheek and he had moved closer.

"Dude, chill. It was just a dream." The younger male tried to back away but Kata grabbed his shoulder and held on tight. "Kata! What the hell's wrong with you! It's not like I'm your boyfriend or anything! And even if I was…" He blushed a little at the thought. "Even if I was, it was just a dream, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Are you sure it was just a dream? How do you know THIS isn't the dream?" Kata asked, leaning a little closer.

"Because my brain is telling me that it's a lot more likely that you'd be acting like this than me being whisked away by a figment of my big sisters imagination." Toby tried again to move away but only fell back down on to his bed, making Kata smirk a little.

"Now riddle me this." He chuckled as he climbed on to the bed to hover over his younger friend, pinning his hands over his head with one hand and tracing a finger from his free hand over his jaw line and up to his lips where it played over his piercing. "Would you be disappointed if THIS was the dream?" Toby's heart raced, pounding so hard against his ribcage that he was sure Kata could hear it.

"I- I don't know! Let me up damn it!" He shouted, trying to pull his hands out of his friends tight grip.

"Would you rather have your 'King' pinning you down like this?" The darker haired male leaned down and kissed the side of the brunette's neck, causing his breath to hitch.

"I- Kata why are you doing this?"

"I just want to know." He muttered, leaving his lips on the soft skin of Toby's neck.

"Then… no I guess. I'd rather have you doing this than him. I mean, I don't even know the guy!" Kata chuckled at Toby's answer and bit down softly on his ear lobe and tugged a little, earning himself another soft gasp from his younger friend. "K-Kata…"

"Yes, Toby?"

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden? What about Anya? Why are-?"

"Too many questions." Kata moved his lips to Toby's and captured them in a hard kiss that pulled the breath right out of the brunette. Toby froze under Kata, his eyes wide and breath gone. He wouldn't deny that he had wanted this kiss for a long time, but something was starting to feel off. Kata had said before that Anya didn't mind him looking at anyone else as long as he didn't touch. Why was he acting like this? He was in LOVE with Anya! Why would he put their relationship on the line like this? Had he already cleared this with her? What the hell was going on? He had so many questions that would probably never be answered… They definitely wouldn't be answered NOW of all times.

When Kata's lips moved away from his own, Toby had to gasp and pant to catch his breath again.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" The German accent on Kata's voice made Toby shiver. This was too much for him. WAY too much. He felt a very familiar tingle in his stomach and arched his back up with a soft moan when Kata bit his collarbone. "Sensitive spot?" He asked with a chuckle, biting down again.

"Ngh… Kata please stop that." Toby whimpered, putting his hands on Kata's chest and trying weakly to push him off.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it."

"I- I am. That's why you need to stop. I don't want to come between you and Anya." The brunette muttered.

"Just a little more." Kata chuckled as he kissed down Toby's chest, lifting up his shirt so that he could have his bare skin all to himself. Little licks and nibbles down his chest and stomach made the younger male whimper and blush. "See now To? If you really wanted to stop me, you could have by now." The older male smirked, kissing right above his friend's belt buckle. "_Schön_."

"Kata…"

~xoxo~

"_That's interesting… Why wouldn't you fight back?_"

~xoxo~

Toby woke with a start and tried to process what had happened. He was laying in the bed that Jareth had shown him to the night before. Sunlight fell on the covers through the curtains over the windows and warmed the young man even more than the dream had.

"Damn… That was… Why would I dream about Kata like that? Sure I like him and I wouldn't mind that kind of attention, but I don't want it. Not that bad…"

"Master Toby? Are you awake?" A knock on the large doors to the room accompanied the voice. The brunette recognized it as the voice of a girl he had met the day before. Anissa.

"Y-Yeah. I'm up. Come on in." The doors opened and the young woman came in smiling with a box in her arms.

"Good morning, Master Toby. His Highness sent me to deliver some new clothes for you today. He thinks they might suit you." Anissa giggled, handing over the box. "His Highness says I'm to stay here and give you any help you may need." She added when Toby shot a glance between her, the box and the door.

"O-okay?" He was a bit confused but he shrugged it off and opened the box. "What in the…?" The brunette's blue eyes went wide and his face turned red. Some mixture of embarrassment and fury making his stomach burn. Why would Jareth send something like THAT to him!

"Do you need help changing, Master Toby?" Anissa asked.

"No! Does he really expect me to WEAR this!" He cried, mortified.

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to upload! D: I had exams and make-up work to do and I got my laptop taken away for about a week and I don't really have access to the Internet right now.

I'm almost sorry that I cut that off where I did but um… yeah. XD Once again… Sorry for possibly ruining Kata forever dearest! I love you~! It was all just a dream made by Toby's hormonal teen-aged brain and Jareth's… well… Jareth-ness? I don't know.

You'll find out what our favourite Goblin King wants Toby to wear in the next chapter which hopefully wont take as long to put up.

A couple German to English translations for you lovely readers

Ja = Yes/ Yeah

Schön = Beautiful

Stay tuned for more fun and leave me your reviews!

Much Luffs!  
~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	5. Ch 5 Requests and Demands

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

WIN! Two-Tone Eyes is FINALLY off of hiatus! So sorry about that everyone! Especially you xxouchibitmytonguexx! I feel bad for making you wait D: But you'll get a few updates this month, I promise! Thank you so much for your unwavering support. It makes me happy.

So WHAT did Jareth want Toby to wear? Well my dear readers, you are about to find out. Thanks for all the reviews so far but if you leave mooooreeeeee… I'll type even faster! There you go. Perfect incentive to leave me a review, right? Plus I may send you a cookie of some sort. Not the bad kind that give you computer viruses and all that though. I'll draw a picture of a cookie and send it to you. How's that? Good? Good. Well carry on with the reading of Chapter Five!

WARNINGS: Jareth does, in fact, have some ulterior motives when it comes to our dear Toby. [winkwinknudgenudge] Need I remind you that this is rated M? Seriously though… Do I? Because this chapter is like… a prime example of why children should NOT read my work.

P.S. lol I just watched Labyrinth for the first time in a while and I realized that as a baby, Toby's blonde. ._. Oh well. I know plenty of people that had white-blonde hair as babies and have uber dark hair now (naturally, not dyed like mine XD), so I'm sticking with the whole brunette thing. Okay? Okay.

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

Jareth couldn't help but smirk when he heard Toby stomping down the hall to the dining hall.

"You son of a bitch." The King's smirk widened when the brunette threw open the doors. His face was flushed a dark red and his blue eyes burned with anger but he was wearing it anyway. And it suited him better than he thought it would at first.

"Good morning Toby."

"What the hell are you playing at, you bastard? What's with this outfit?" The teen growled pointing at himself. It wasn't as if he hadn't worn dresses before (he was used to being Anya's dress-up doll and a mannequin for any of her new designs when he was back home) but this was going a bit far. Not so much the dress itself but the fact that JARETH had asked him to wear it and, of course, that he had no idea what to expect in the way of strange (or appraising) looks he would get around this place.

"I thought it might look nice on you." Jareth's smirk never left his lips. "And I was right. Don't worry. Nobody will see you in this. Besides Anissa and I of course." Toby shook with anger. He didn't care about wearing the damned thing as much as he hated the look his King was giving him. What did he expect to see? It wasn't like the dress was slutty or revealing or anything (though he wouldn't have put it past him to put him in an outfit that WAS), but it wasn't exactly modest either. The skirt of the thing just came down to the top of his knees and had a few layers of lace and silk under the primary top layer to make it poof out just a bit, the neckline fell right under his collar bone, and the back of the dress was fitted with eyelets like that of a corset and had a thin silk tie threaded through them. Anissa had assured him, as she tied the dress shut, that it was unlikely that he would be put into anything tighter than this dress. Unlikely but not impossible. The sleeves stopped just above his elbows and black fingerless gloves ended just below the joint, leaving a sliver of his pale skin showing between the dark fabrics. The things the brunette minded the least were the colours of the fabric. The white silk and lace on the inside of the dress and the stockings he wore contrasted wonderfully with the deep burgundy of the top layer of the dress and the black gloves and shoes.

"Then why the hell did you put me in it! If you aren't going to show me off then what's the point of getting me all dressed up like this?" Toby demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You want to be shown off?" Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"No! I just want to know what the point is."

"Does there need to be a point?" The brunette had to think on that one for a moment. He had always been taught to look beyond rhyme and reason and to see that not everyone had one specific purpose for anything they did… "You look beautiful, Toby." The flush of anger had left the teens face and was now replaced by a blush of something close to shyness.

"Th-thank you." He stammered.

"Why don't you come over here so I can take a closer look at you?" The King beckoned to the dark haired young-man who took a shaky breath before walking over to him, a bit calmer now than when he had first walked in, but now more nervous than anything, his heart racing yet again. What was it about this man that turned his knees to jelly and his insides into mush? For a moment, Toby wondered what Jasper, Kata and any of his other friends would think of these shenanigans but the thoughts were rudely pushed away when Jareth's fingers touched the hem of the skirt, just barely brushing over is knee. "Turn around." The quiet order was one the teen was used to hearing from Anya… and his teachers. For a moment there was nothing, but the brunette could almost feel the King's eyes burning into him. Then a light touch to the small of his back made him twitch. Jareth chuckled and ran his finger tips down Toby's back before resting his hand on his hip. The boy let out a startled gasp as he was pulled down into the other man's lap.

"H-Hey! What the–!" He was cut off by a hand over his mouth. The brunette lit up red when he felt lips on the side of his neck.

"There's another reason for the dress." The King whispered against his throat. "Not only do you look more stunning than you do every day… It's much easier to get off of you than what you were wearing yesterday." Jareth's finger tips dug into his Prince's waist when he tried to stand up again. "Don't run Toby. I've seen your dreams. I know what it really is you want."

"No! What the hell are you trying to do! Let me go!" Toby yanked himself away from the King and turned on him, his eyes blazing with rage again. "Forget it. If this is all you want from me then you can send me back home right now."

"I can wait."

"What do you mean?" Even though they were short, Toby could feel his nails digging into the palms of his hands. He couldn't remember a time when he had been more angry than he was right now and he wanted answers.

"Silly boy. You don't remember what I said in your dreams last night?" The brunette tilted his head a little at the question. This wasn't helping his confusion. Only adding to it. Jareth shook his head and stood, grabbing Toby's wrist, pulling him close again and staring into his eyes.

'_In nine hours and twenty-three minutes… You'll be mine._'

Toby almost gasped at the words whispered across his mind. They did sound familiar. Not only from the night before but from Sarah's old stories.

"N-no. I'm done. I want to go home now. This is all getting too weird for –…" He was cut off as Jareth's lips hit his. A spark lit somewhere deep inside him. The fire that started in his stomach burned with anger and passion, hate and lust. He wanted to push the other man away but yet another part of him wanted to pull him closer, and the longing for closeness was growing stronger.

'_Not long now. Then you'll be mine forever Toby._'

Jareth's voice was making the teen's head swim. Why did he want this? By the time the King's lips had found their way back up to Toby's mouth from his neck, he was sure that he wanted whatever he could give, secretly wondering what exactly he would get. The brunette's lips parted under Jareth's and he let out a soft gasp to the burn that made it's way into his stomach and swirled around, softening into a pleasant warmth that he couldn't deny when the King's tongue touched his. The younger male was so caught up in the kiss, he didn't even notice Jareth's hand reaching up the skirt of the dress and tugging down the underwear he had been coerced into wearing. His mind didn't register the intrusion until he felt a warm hand brush over now bare hip. His face lit up red and he pulled away from the kiss, trying to ignore the way his mind whimpered at him and tried to tell him to close that distance between himself and Jareth again.

"Why are you doing this?" He panted softly, forcing himself to stay put and let his mind form words into coherent sentences.

"I've been watching you, Toby. All these years. Waiting for the time I could bring you back and make you mine. Your sister scorned me once before. I will not let you slip away so easily." Toby's heart raced at these words. "You are far more beautiful than I expected you to be. Especially when you're like this."

"Like what?" He tried to snap.

"When you're flustered." Jareth chuckled. "Your body knows what it wants but your mind is rejecting it. Why?"

"Because I…" Toby struggled to find a legitimate reason _why_ he denied himself the pleasure he so desperately longed for. Jareth took the opportunity while Toby thought to explore his body a little further. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen every inch of it before, but to finally have it under his fingertips was nothing short of ecstasy. As his fingers touched a spot just below the teen's belly button, the brunette in question let out a low moan then blushed.

"Sensitive spot?" He questioned, looking down at him with a raised eye brow.

"N-No!" Toby protested, the red flush on his cheeks getting darker.

"Really?"

"Yes real—…" The brunette broke off in a moan as Jareth's finger tips dug into his skin again. "You _bastard_! Knock that _off_!" He cried. The protests all died into whimpers as the King's hand moved lower by just a few inches, his finger tips brushing the base of his cock softly. The teen's knees started to shake a little, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed. The older male sat back down and pulled his prize with him, letting him straddle his lap so he would have more access to his body.

"Shhh, Toby." The first thing that came to Toby's mind when Jareth put a finger to his lips was to either bite it or start sucking it. He decided on a little of both, licking the tip of his finger and taking it into his mouth, letting his teeth brush against his skin gently. Before he knew it there was another finger against his lips, the first one still in his mouth. He took the hint and took the other digit into his mouth as well, swirling his tongue around the two intrusions diligently as he sucked. Jareth let out a heavy sigh as he pulled his fingers from Toby's mouth, a string of saliva still connecting his fingers to the teen's lips. The hand that wasn't damp from saliva went to rest against the back of Toby's neck and brought his head forward so that Jareth could kiss those lips again as the other hand snuck under the skirts and between his legs.

Toby let out a sharp gasp as Jareth slid a finger inside of him. It wasn't so much from pain as it was from the surprise of the action.

"Are you all right?" The King's question was no more than a low whisper against the teen's ear.

"I… I think so." He whimpered when a second finger was forced in. Jareth started moving his hand, pushing his fingers in deeper at a pace that left the mostly inexperienced teen in his lap breathless, and kissed him again to distract him a little from the pain that would come from being stretched. "Ah~!" Toby's sudden moan made the King smile to himself and push his fingers in deeper, slowing down his pace now. He didn't want to lose him yet. "yes…" The teen let out a low moan and buried his face into the older male's shoulder to try and hide his blush.

"Does it feel good?" On the last syllable, Jareth forced his fingers in at the same angle that had gotten him his first response and made Toby cry out.

"Yes!" The brunette bit his lip and tried to hold back his moans. It wasn't working. It just felt too good. "Y-your Highness… more… please…" He panted, blushing not at the pleasure but at the way he was speaking now. He was begging and he knew it. Before he had time to really process his words, the fingers were gone, leaving Toby breathless and whimpering in Jareth's lap. "Wh-why did you stop?" He asked helplessly. He _knew_ he shouldn't want this so bad but he did. He had gotten a taste of the bliss and he wouldn't be satisfied unless Jareth finished the job.

"Not to worry. I'm not finished with you yet." Those words sent a shiver down Toby's spine and he pressed himself closer to his King with a needy whine. He didn't pay attention to what Jareth was doing. How could he at that point? Pleasure swam around in his brain and made him feel a bit slow to respond to anything but the King's voice. "Are you ready?" It took a moment for Toby to process what Jareth meant with his words but when they registered as well as the pressure against him he swallowed nervously. "Toby?"

"Y-yes." The teen buried his face into the curve of the older male's neck and dug his nails into his back, trying not to scream as he was lowered down onto him. Jareth let out a low groan and held onto Toby's hips, gently rocking him as he got used to the feeling of being filled. "I-I'm ready." He panted heavily as he clung to Jareth. A helpless moan slipped past the teenager's lips as his King moved his hips up slowly so that he was almost all the way off of his member before guiding him back down in one quick stroke. The two set a gentle pace that gradually increased as each came closer to a climax.  
The sound of skin hitting skin and the fabric of the dress around him was much louder than Toby thought it would have been, but it only added to the experience. Another sound caught his attention. One that shouldn't have been there at all. The sound of metal scraping on wood. The teen opened his eyes to see Jareth reaching for a knife on the table and made his mind work to form the sentence it needed.

"W-what are you… doing?" He panted, not able to stop his movement despite the possible threat to his life.

"This is in the way." Jareth answered simply, his odd coloured eyes glinting mischievously as he tucked the knife into one of the folds on Toby's dress and yanked up, ripping the dark burgundy fabric easily and exposing his chest. Toby didn't even bother responding. There was nothing to say at a moment like that anyway. The level of pleasure the young man was feeling shot up when the King's warm lips touched his bare chest. He didn't have time to process the warming and chilling of his skin under Jareth's skilled hands before his mouth was over his nipple. The brunette moaned as the sensitive nub was bitten and tugged, licked and sucked. Before long the older man had turned his attention to the other and was starting to increase the pace and force of the thrusts.

"Damn…" He whimpered, arching his back.

"Are you close?" The King was panting as well now, gripping the boy's hips tightly and focusing his efforts on the pace rather than the force.

"Y-yeah." Toby figured he would help. It was all he could do at this point as he slammed his hips down to meet Jareth's eagerly, practically begging for release. One of Jareth's large hands moved from his waist and took him in a loose grip that made him shiver and moan in bliss. The touch did much more teasing than pleasing but it was enough. "Y-your Highness." He whimpered.

"Come." The short order from the King was too tempting for Toby to ignore. Not that he could have ignored it anyway. He was already there. He let out a hoarse cry as he came in Jareth's hand. Before he had time to recover from his own orgasm, Toby felt Jareth shudder under him then fill him up with his own release.

"I…" He thought for a moment, trying to make his brain work again as he panted and trembled in Jareth's arms.

"Are you okay?" The older male asked. Toby nodded slowly, hearing the concern on his voice.

"I'll be fine." He murmured.

"Do you want to go back to bed? I woke you pretty early and you look tired." The teen couldn't help the bush that crept over his cheeks. It was true. He was exhausted but he didn't want to seem weak.

"N-no. I'm o—…" His plan failed as he yawned. Embarrassed, he buried his face into Jareth's neck. The King chuckled and picked the young man up after pulling out of him and putting his own clothes back in place.

"I'll take you to bed." He smiled softly as he pulled the dress together in the front to cover Toby's chest.

~xoxo~

Jasper's face lit up red and he shoved the crystal under his pillow to cover it.

"What's going on?" Anya asked from her place at the desk in the room where she was sketching out a new idea for a dress.

"Nothing." He muttered, hugging another one of his pillows to his chest as he watched Anya. "I just miss Toby… That's all."

"Yeah… Kata and I miss him too. I guess Kata had a really weird dream about him last night. He wouldn't tell me what it was about but he seemed pretty flustered about it." Anya sounded more concerned for Toby than her boyfriend though. "He'll be fine. He just went down to the lake to think about it." A beep shook the brief silence and Anya pulled her phone out of he pocket. "I have to go. I've got work today." She sighed, standing and gathering her sketches. "Thanks for letting me hang out over here though." She smiled. Jasper smiled back.

"No problem. See you on Monday." After Anya had left the room and shut the door behind her, Jasper jumped to his feet and locked the door before going back to his bed and pulling the crystal out from under his pillow. "Why Toby…?" He murmured as he watched Jareth lay the, now sleeping, brunette down on a bed and kiss his forehead. Jealousy flared up in his chest and he had to resist the urge to throw the damned thing across the room.

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

How was that for the first post of the month? :3 I'm quite pleased with how this came out and I hope you are too!

This month you can expect updates until Chapter Eight! Isn't that exciting! :D

Thank you for reading! Leave your reviews!

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	6. Ch 6 The Truth of the Matter Is

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Welcome one and all to Chapter Six of "Two-Tone Eyes"! Sorry to say this everyone, but we will be stepping away from Jareth and Toby for a moment to see what's going on in the "real world". Short chapter. Sorry.

Enjoy!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

"Anya told me you had a weird dream about Toby last night." Jasper murmured as Kata sat down next to him on the bench next to the track behind the high school. He had texted his friend to get him here to talk to him about half an hour ago.

"Yeah…" Kata ran his hand over his face, stifling a yawn. "I couldn't go back to sleep after it… I was so worried about him."

"What was it about?" Jasper asked tentatively. Part of him didn't really want to know what had been going on in Kata's head the last couple of days, but more of him was morbidly curious. The German man shook his head, a sense of disquiet shining in his dark eyes. "Please tell me…"

"Only if you tell me something first." He countered, resting his arms on his knees and bowing his head, looking down at his hands. "What's going on between the two of you?" He glanced up at the blonde out of the corner of his eye, watching with a hint of amusement as his cheeks turned red.

"Nothing." He muttered, looking at the grass in front of him and kicking at it with his toe.

"_Lager_." Kata sighed. "Don't give me that shit Jasper."

"I'm not lying! There's nothing going on with me and Toby!" Jasper defended, his face still red. He had to tuck his long, platinum blonde hair behind his ear to keep it from blowing in his face when a particularly strong gust of cool fall wind hit them. "Don't get me wrong… I'd love to be with him… But I can't."

"And why not?" Jasper shivered a little. Not only from the chilly air but Kata's smooth voice. It was easy to see why so many people admired him. He was tall, good looking, and had the exotic effect, achieved by the thick German accent and his known origin.

"I just can't… We'd never work as a couple."

'_Especially not now_.' He thought bitterly with a sharp jolt of jealousy. Kata shook his head, sighing and rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

"Now you tell me. What was your dream about." Those dark eyes flashed with anger.

"That… man that you told us about… Jareth… He had Toby and… I don't like the thought of someone like Toby being with someone like _him_." Kata's voice was full of hate. "I don't know why To would ever let anyone do that to him…" Jaspers heart started to race. Had Kata seen the same thing he had seen in the crystal earlier that day? "It just doesn't seem like him, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah… I was thinking the same thing. I don't like the idea of Jareth being anywhere near Toby. He's the kind of man that will stop at nothing to get what he wants." The blonde looked back down at the ground. "But there's nothing we can do about it… Toby went with him on his own terms. Even if he _was _kidnapped… How would we get to him?" Tears sprang to Jasper's light blue eyes. "What if he never comes back Kata?"

"He will. We have to believe that…" Kata wrapped his arm around Jasper's shoulders and rubbed his arm to warm it a little.

"He was my first friend when I moved here." The blonde sniffed. "He's still one of my only friends."

"Tch. _Lager_. You have tons of friends. The soccer team. The lacrosse team. Track. The whole art department loves you." Kata scoffed gently.

"Those are admirers… Not real friends." The German looked at him with soft, understanding eyes. "I just… I just want Toby back."

"So do I."

~xoxo~

It was hard for Jasper to focus in any of his classes on Monday. The conversation he'd had with Kata on Saturday was still weighing heavy on his mind and bringing tears to his eyes whenever he was alone to dwell on the thoughts.

~xoxo~

Toby blinked and rubbed a tear away from his eye, slightly confused.

"Is something wrong Young Master Toby?" Annisa asked quietly. The two were sitting alone in Toby's room, just talking. Toby telling the girl stories about his friends and his home.

"No… Just a feeling I had… I wonder if anyone misses me." He mused, biting on his lip ring, a nervous habit he had formed recently.

"I don't see why they wouldn't with the way you speak of them." The girl smiled. The brunette smiled back.

"You're right."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Well there's chapter six. I'm sorry it's so short. But it was just kinda a filler chapter. Yes, Jasper is madly in love with Toby. No he won't get between him and Jareth… much ;3

Hope you liked it anyway.

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe

P.S. _Lager_ means "liar" in German!

[less than three, less than three]


	7. Ch 7 My Own Reality

Chapter Seven

-My Own Reality-

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Welcome to Chapter Seven! I'm sorry chapter six was so short but I only got to work on it during my night classes at school 'cause I didn't have access to my laptop ._. I was not a happy camper. Hopefully I'll be able to make my deadlines for this month! I've got one more update after this for April, three for "Dance in the Dark" and about six chapters for a few of my originals. Wish me luck!

No guarantees for this chapter. Might be long. Might be short. Might have lemon flavored goodness. Might not. The only thing I'm sure of is that part of it's in Toby's POV. Woo-Hoo! Goodness, this should be fun. :3

Enjoy!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

I still don't know why I stick around in this place… Jareth's told me many times that I can leave whenever I want but here I am… Laying in bed and staring at my ceiling again, waiting for _him_ to come in and take me like he's done every night for the last two weeks. My stomach still clenches up and gets all tingly at just the thought of the King and my reactions to his words piss me off more than anything else in either of the worlds I live in. Some nights, I'll dream of home and in them, I'm so happy to be back in my old creaky house in my own room and surrounded by my friends but then I wake up, and I'm still in the Goblin City. It's getting harder and harder for me to distinguish between what's real and what isn't… I guess that I just have my own messed up reality that I'll be forced to live in for the rest of my life. I don't know if I'm complaining about that or not though… It's not like I mind the Goblin City all that much, I'm loved here, and I've got everything I could ever ask for. Except for my closest friends that is. I miss all of them so much that it hurts. When I'm not worrying about dodging the guards here in the city I'm usually just laying around thinking about them and my family. It's been hard to leave them all behind but Jareth _did_ say that I could go back to visit sometime if I behaved… and as far as I can see, I've done anything I've been told to do. _Everything_. Right down to all the little details that I'd rather not go into at the moment.

I feel like I'm stuck here, despite Jareth's promises that I could have visits… I really should try to leave…

~xoxo~

"Jareth…?" Toby's breath came out in little pants and his voice had been reduced to a quiet whimper. It was the end of another long night in the King's chambers and he was exhausted, but he needed to ask now before he forgot and slipped off to sleep.

"Yes?" That silky soft voice in his ear made his heart race then melt into a tiny puddle of goo in his chest.

"Do you remember what you said before you brought me here… About being able to go home if I behaved myself?" Toby curled up against Jareth's chest and closed his eyes quietly, wanting to slip into his dreams where he could see his friends again, even if it would just be for a little while.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Do you think that could be arranged soon? I'm starting to miss home…"

"This is your home now." The brunette fought to keep his eyes from flying open at the remark. "This is where you belong Toby."

"N-no! I don't belong here Jareth! You _want_ me to belong here but I just don't. I want to go back…"

"To the place where you were ridiculed and underappreciated?" The King sounded a bit confused at his princes' words. "But here you have everything you ever wanted. You said so yourself."

"I don't have them…" Toby murmured. "My friends… Everyone there except Jasper, Kata and Anya think I'm dead. I need to show that I'm alright. Even if I have to lie about where I am. No one would believe me if I told the truth anyway. They'd probably think I'd been in the psych ward somewhere. They'd say this was all a dream… My own twisted reality." The teen laughed cheerlessly.

"How do you know it isn't?" Toby didn't have time to process the words before he was sent off to sleep.

~xoxo~

"Sleep now my dearest Toby." Jareth whispered the words down into the boy's ear softly, not wanting to break his induced sleep. "If this is what you want, I shall not refuse you. I suppose it's only fair for me to keep up my end of the bargain anyway, isn't it?" He sighed, running his fingers through Toby's dark brown hair softly and watching his ceiling. The boy was a curious being… despite all of the fight he put up he had a way of falling ever so gently into his own desires and dreams when they were offered up to him. Yet he still had no concept of what was an illusion and what was real, even with the power he had been given. The King shook his head as he closed his eyes. He could work around this obstacle _now_ and send Toby into a dream state where he would think that he was back with his friends as he had already done so many times… _or_ he could give in and send Toby back to the human world. The 'real' world. He liked the first idea much more than the second but knew that Toby would be mad at him if he was deceived again. On the other hand… letting his prize run away from him even if it were just for a couple days angered him. It wasn't as if he wouldn't be able to find the Prince again but he didn't want to be burned as harshly as he had been by his elder sister all those years ago and he knew that if Toby was given the chance he would rather stay 'home' with his family and friends than go back to the Goblin City with him. "You are such a confusing creature…" He murmured, leaving an uncharacteristically gentle kiss against the teen's temple and drifting off to sleep himself. This would be very interesting indeed…

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

D: I know it was really, really, really short and there wasn't any lemony goodness. I'm really sorry but I has things planned. Special things that I can't tell you about yet. :3 Chapter eight will probably be short as well but I fer sure promise that chapter nine will make up for it in a HUGE way. Like, it will blow your minds to bits. And I'm pretty sure you'll love me for it. I know at least ONE of you will appreciate it. _Maybe_ two of you.

[heavy sigh] Goodness I've been so tired lately! You want to know why? Because I have to stay up late to be able to type all of this for you people in peace! I'm kidding, I love you guys :3 But the end of the year is looming for me and I've got exams waving at me from not all that far off and I feel like I'm about to fall out of a tree and let me tell you what… That is not a pleasant feeling.

Thanks for sticking with me for this everyone. Special props to xxouchibitmytonguexx and Wufei C for the AMAZING support :D Love ya~!

Much Love and Blessings Be!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	8. Ch 8 What HE Wants

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Once again. This is probably going to be really short. I'm sorry I missed my April deadline! D: I feel really bad about that.

This feels like its going to be a lot of fun to write as I changed my original idea for the chapter.

Warnings:: Ummm… how long have you people known me? Seriously. I shouldn't have to post warnings about stuff you should know by now is in my work ;3

Do try to enjoy everyone… Despite the shortness.

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

'_It feels almost as if he's trying to distance himself from me. He's been acting stranger and more defiant that usual this last week. I'm starting to wonder if he really wanted to be taken away at all… It almost breaks my heart to think that I'm being scorned again. Tossed aside for a world that doesn't even want him. I won't let those boys take him away from me. Although… this could be a fantastic opportunity for Toby… perhaps just once I'll do what HE wants._'

~xoxo~

"Young Master Toby. Your presence is requested in the dining hall." Toby rubbed his eyes sleepily and groaned. Anissa had woken him from a particularly good dream and he wasn't in the mood to meet with anyone anywhere just yet. It was too early in the day for that.

"Am I needed right away?" He yawned.

"As soon as possible." Anissa nodded, her loosely curled blonde hair falling in her eyes. "His Highness says it's important." The brunette let out another low groan and fell back on his pillows. Last time Jareth had summoned him for something 'important' he wasn't able to walk properly for the better half of the day.

"Tell him I'll be down soon." He sighed. "And if he requests another ridiculous outfit tell him, from me, to piss off. And if he gives you hell about it tell him it's from me and that he has no business punishing you for my words."

"Thank you Young Master. I'll give His Highness your message right away." With that the blonde girl hurried out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Toby to stair up at his ceiling.

"What the hell could he want this time?" He mused out loud as he pulled himself out of bed and fumbled with his clothes, wondering for a moment if they were even necessary. As the teen made his way out of his room he was aware that there weren't as many people in the halls as usual. It must have been early. He stifled another yawn as he pushed open the doors of the dining hall and entered slowly. "You called for me?" He raised an eyebrow at Jareth who was seated at his usual place at the table.

"Good morning my dear." Though the words were spoken with a smile, Toby felt like there was something wrong. "You know Toby, I've been thinking about what you said last night. And I've decided on something." The brunette looked into the dual coloured eyes of his King with a hint of surprise.

"And what would that be?"

"I've decided to let you go and see your friends." Toby's eyes lit up with joy. "But there is one condition."

"What is it?" Knowing that he would get to go home and be in the arms of his friends again made his heart race and he was ready to go at that very moment.

"I will always be close by. No matter where you are. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Fine." Toby didn't give the condition a second thought and smiled at his King. "Thank you. You don't know how happy this makes me."

"Oh but I do Toby. I can see it in your eyes." Jareth stood and made his way over to Toby who, for once, didn't try to dodge a hug and a kiss from the older man. The teen nuzzled against his chest and smiled softly.

"Thank you."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Ja, I know it was short but this is all just building up to the next chapter which I hope you'll like :3 I'm sure you will but I'm proceeding with caution.

That's all for now. I love you all so very much!

Blessings Be!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


End file.
